herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nicolerenee1118/Release - 12th March - New beginnings
Workshop Upgrades It is now possible to upgrade your Workshop, Campfire, Lab and Windmill. Upgraded buildings have several new attributes including: *Batch Size - this is how many items can be made at once *Time Bonus - a percentage bonus that increases the speed of any crafting *Success Bonus - a percentage bonus that increases your chance of success *Instant Craft Chance - a percentage chance that anything you’re crafting will complete instantly without using any Time Potion *Bonus Items Chance - for applicable recipes, the chance that your workshop will produce 50% extra items on a particular crafting job These attributes will improve and unlock as you upgrade your buildings to higher levels. This week we’re releasing Level 2 buildings and in the coming weeks we’ll release Levels 3- 5. Building upgrade Blueprints can be bought in the Homestead Decorations shop. But upgrade Blueprints will also be handed out by characters during normal quests. Current players will be given free upgrade Blueprints for their Workshop and Campfire if they’ve already completed the necessary quests “Dough!” rewards the Campfire upgrade and “It’s net a catapault” rewards the Workshop). The quests for Windmill and Lab upgrades have not yet been released, so these will require buying the upgrade Blueprint if you want them early. Note - when you upgrade your Building it will require some building work and will be out of action until you complete the building. Check the description of the Building to see what items you’ll need if you want to prepare them in advance. Or request the items you need from Buddies using the new Mailbox. Which brings us to... New Mailbox All new players will now get a Mailbox placed on their Homestead - for our faithful beta testers we are sending a Mailbox straight to your Backpack. You simply need to place your Mailbox from your Backpack onto your Homestead like any other decoration. The Mailbox lets you: *Ask your Buddies for the gifts that you want *Accept gift and help requests, while getting rewarded for helping your friends (the Ministry gives a small coin bonus to helpful Trappers!) *Request items to help you finish building things on your Homestead *Send gifts to all your friends (without having to go via the Buddy List) And coming soon you’ll have the ability to leave messages to your buddies and a Personal Message Board, where you can read any personal messages they may have left for you. Success Potion Changes We’re removing separate ‘sizes’ of Success Potion (ie no more Minor and Major Success Potions, just Success Potions). The main reason for this is to enable ‘one click’ Success Potion usage when Crafting, to make it simpler to understand, harder to accidentally forget and bring it in line with how Time Potion is used. In order to make the Success Bonus meaningful on upgraded buildings, we’re making Success Rates and new Success Potions increment by 1% instead of 10%. Many players will have noticed that they end up with hundreds of Success Potions more than they need, this will hopefully make Success Potions more meaningful in general. Your existing Success Potions will still be worth the values they were previously (10% for Minor Success Potions and 50% for Major Success Potions) but new Success Potions will be worth 1%. Don’t worry, you’ll now get 10 times more Success Potions when you craft them, with the same initial amount of ingredients!! And we’ve rebalanced recipes so that instead of having 90% success rate or 75% success rate they will be more like 96% or 73% etc. Giftable Success Potions will now be 1% rather than 10% but we will keep an eye on this and rebalance them up if we need to (or rebalance the price for Success Potions in the shop). And the new Mailbox interface means you can ask your Buddies to send you Success Potions when you’re running low. Monster Type Changes A recent mutation in Corruption has caused the strength, intelligence and speed of monsters to change. The Ministry of Monsters has adjusted all Traps to compensate. In addition, the Ministry has made further classifications of the Types of Monsters in the world. There are now 16 types - some with many monsters and some with only one or two. The current types are Beast, Construct, Cursed, Dragon, Equine, Flying, Giant, Insect, Mystical, Nimble, Petrifying, Plant, Shapeshifter, Spirit, Warrior and Water. There are also two ‘Seasonal’ types: Hallowed, and Midwinter which apply to monsters which are only available at certain times of the year. This extra research allows the Ministry to develop Traps which are much more focused on a particular type of Monster, for better trapping results. Make sure to check your Almanac, and your Trap Scanner, to ensure you’re using the correct traps for the Monster you're trying to catch! Almanac Updates In support of the changes to Monster Types, your Almanac has been updated to include new information on what Traps to use for each Monster. If you look at a Monster entry, you’ll see a new ‘Traps’ tab listing the Traps of the same type. Or if you look at a Trap entry, you can see a tab for ‘Monsters’ of the same type. The ‘Farming’ category has been updated to ‘Homestead’. In here you’ll still find Crops, Animals and a new subcategory for ‘Buildings’. The Buildings page contains information on each building, including their new upgrades. Fruit and Blossoms have been moved to the ‘Collecting’ category. Bugs *Some fixes to the new chat system *The crate will have gone from the Norway spot *The achievement 'While we're here...' is now called ‘Scout's Honour’ and can be completed properly *The achievement ‘Fish & Meatballs’ is now a little clearer as to how it can be completed *Gold Wishing Coins and Silver Wishing Coins are available again in the Wishing Well in London *Buildable Decorations (e.g. the Ferris Wheel) can now be stored in your Barn or Backpack and then replaced on your Homestead without needing to be built again *You are now able to select Pigtails Hairstyle for your Folk (or change the colour if you already have them) from the ‘Customise Folk’ settings panel. *Lucky coins are now rewarded again from the wishing well Balancing Changes With the introduction of the new Monster and Trap Types, all Monster and Trap stats have been rebalanced. Monsters which were already available for trapping should be approximately the same difficulty to catch as previously, even if their Type has changed. We’ve reduced the Gold value for most items that can be foraged from Trees by 50%. For example Apples are now worth 5 Gold instead of 10 and Persian Silk Blossoms are worth 15 Gold instead of 30. Recipes which are made from these items (eg Apple Juice or Apple Pie) have not had their Gold values adjusted, so the return you get on Crafting with these items is much higher than it used to be. We also added XP to several crafting recipes which were missing it, for example all of the coloured Feathers. Known Issues *When you upgrade your Buildings, they are not filling in in the Almanac. *Some Achievements are still referring to the ‘old’ Monster Types eg Beginner Trapper, Monster Hunter. *Likelihood of catching a Monster with a particular Trap is not showing on rollover of the Trap on the Monster page in the Almanac. *‘Ask Friend’ will appear for items in Almanac taking priority over ‘Craft item’ for anything which appears in a friends list. Workaround is to just use the workshop interface to craft these items *Issues with blocking users remain *Game will appear to ‘freeze’ when purchasing using IE - you will still get your items upon reload *Red jacket and Lucky jacket appear as the wrong colour in the store. The Red Jacket is red in the game and the Lucky Jacket will be yellow. Category:Blog posts